


Sleep well my princess

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You couldn't sleep, since your neighbors were partying, again. Sam asked you to go his place to sleep.





	Sleep well my princess

**Author's Note:**

> My very first One-shot. I wrote this in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep.

You laid on your bed in your back. You listened the music and talk next door. Great, another party, like the night before wasn’t enough. Fucking bricks, partying in the middle of the week. You glanced your nightstand to the clock.

2.48am. Shit.

You feel your headache was raising, your eyes were burning and you were exhausted. You have been up almost 24 hours, after sleeping maybe three hours last night, you had a rough day at work and you just wanted to sleep, but thanks to your neighbour, thats not gonna happen, again.

You turned on your stomach, hiding your face into the pillow and sighed. You heard your phone beeping. You raised your face on the pillow and saw a light on your phone. You sighed again and grabbed your phone.

Text message from Sam. You opened it and a smile raised to your lips.

_Sam [2.49am]  
I miss you._

You haven’t seen Sam for almost a week. He has been working with Sully on Europe and you have tried to keep yourself busy to not to miss him too much. You knew he had came home last night and he promised to come to visit you next day. Luckily you asked a day off, but you still needed to sleep so you won’t be grumpy when you finally see Sam again.

You wrote him a answer. He probably thought you were sleeping, and just wanted to send you a text so you see it first thing in the morning.

_You [2.49am]  
I miss you too._

In a moment you saw how he was calling you and you answered.

“Hey.” You said.

“Hey, why are you still awake? Did I wake you?” he asked and you rolled your eyes and heard how there was someone yelling something over the music next to your bedroom wall.

“Oh.” Sam realized on the other side when he heard that too.

“Yeah.” You said and rubbed your forehead while sitting up, your headache was getting worse.

“Can you sleep in there?” He asked, you heard from his voice that he was worried. He knew how your headache gets worse if you won’t get enough sleep, and he didn’t want it to turn a migraine again when you’ll not be able to get out of your bed.

Before you managed to answer he asked you go to his place. You looked to the clock again and sighed.

“Okay, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” You said and you could swear you heard how he was smiling on the other side of the call

“I’ll be waiting.” He said and you hang up.

You got up from your bed and headed to your drawer. You were too exhausted to change your clothes, so you just grabbed clean clothes to your bag and left.

Fifteen minutes later you were knocking on Sam’s door. You heard the steps and door got open. You wanted to jump on his neck and kiss him but you were too exhausted. His smile faded from his face when he saw you.

“You look horrible.” He said while watching dark rings around your eyes. You chuckled.

“Nice to see you too.” You stepped closer and laid your head against his chest, without raising your hands. He grabbed you into his arms and smoother your back.

God how much you missed him. His warm body, his arms around you, his kisses.

You raised your gaze to see his face, he looked you back and gently kissed you.

“I missed you.” He whispered and you mumbled back. You just wanted to crawl into his armpit and sleep.

In a moment he raised you to his arms bridal style and kicked his door close and carried you into his bedroom. You had your eyes closed, you smelled his neck and finally round your hands around him.

He lowered you onto his bed and you got yourself under the blanket and sighed. Sam laid behind you and spooned you. He rounded his hand around you and you placed your hand on his. He kissed your neck and laid his head on your shoulder.

You listened. It was quiet. No music, no talking. Nothing. Just Sam’s breathing on your ear. It was calmly and peaceful.

How much you had missed this. You had dated almost ten months now, you wanted to wake up every morning next to Sam. You had been thinking for the last week, to ask him to move in together. Even though he’s away once in awhile, but if you live together, then he’ll always come sleep next to you when he comes back. But now you are too exhausted to ask anything.

“Sleep well my princess.” He said while kissing your neck again and interrupted your thoughts. You smiled a little and pushed yourself against his warm body and sighed deeply.

In the morning you’ll ask him to move in with you. But you didn’t know that Sam was going to ask that same question from you.


End file.
